Murp
Were you looking for the episode of the same name? When certain Mixels combine, there is a chance it may fail and become a Murp - a weird, uncontrollable and sometimes even dangerous mixed-up Mixel. Murps can occur when one or more of the Mixels are startled while using a Cubit. All of the Murps in Season 1 were voiced by Fred Tatasciore. List of Murps Cartoon LEGO There are also Murps made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are shown in the show. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official Murps that LEGO has shown. Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_1|Series 1 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_2|Series 2 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_3|Series 3 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_4|Series 4 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_5|Series 5 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_6|Series 6 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_7|Series 7 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_8|Series 8 Murp/LEGO_Murps/Series_9|Series 9 Trivia *Unlike Mixes and Maxes, Murps don't have any Mixel being dominant. *It is unknown when two Mixels will Murp, but it most likely occurs when one or both Mixels are caught off-guard, as seen in Fang Gang Log Toss, High Five, and Murp Romp. **However, Murps can still happen even if both Mixels in that Murp were intent on Mixing, as seen in Snow Half-Pipe, Mixel Moon Madness and the titular episode. **In addition, even though the Klinkers had a consent, they attempted to Max, but instead Murped in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *The Flain & Krader Murp has appeared the most out of all of the other murps so far, appearing in two episodes. *At the LEGO website on the Murp page, a line says "Combine two, three or even four Mixels in whichever way you like, and it becomes a MURP...", which was later proven in Mixel Moon Madness with the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp. *In Calling All Mixels and on Mixels.com, in some cases a "Murp" results from combining two Mixels that don't have a Mix. This results in the Cubit being destroyed and nothing happening. *During season one, Murps usually only said the word "Murp" and nothing else. Since season two, Murps can now talk in full sentences and seem to be smarter. *The game Murpball is based around Murping. **Also in said game, singular Mixels can be Murped with a Cubit Ball. *Some descriptions of the episode Murp use the term "Mux" instead of "Murp". This is possibly a preliminary name for Murps. *In Every Knight Has Its Day, the Murps seem to be more "messy" and made of scrambled parts, rather than being a completely new creature made up from the two Mixels involved. This is most noticeable during the Murpball game. *All the series from the final year only had a single LEGO Murp design released. *No Murps appeared in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, marking Every Knight Has Its Day as the final episode containing Murps. Gallery See also *Mix *Max Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixels Category:LEGO Category:Murps Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mixing, So That's How It's Done! Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Mixopolis